


Gatecrasher

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no time to coddle children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatecrasher

**Author's Note:**

> Not Birth by Sleep compliant.

They'd found another, and brought him to a round table conference, but Vexen hasn't seen the thing again yet.  He doesn't wonder about it; he's very busy, after all, doing work of _great import_.  He has no time to coddle children; leave that to Lexaeus, or Xigbar.  They do it _willingly_ , after all.

Which is, of course, why he's more than a little surprised to find, after an afternoon regrettably, if inevitably wasted to a intelligence-gathering mission with Saïx (who does, it must be said, show some _small_ promise.  Nothing like a scientist needs, but at least he's not as daft as most of the human population he remembers from once-upon-a-time) his previously pristine lab in a chaotic disarray, complete with with scorch marks and broken glass.  And, furthermore, on top of one of his benches is a black-clad body, curled up around a manuscript of some description.

Despite that, it's much too tall to be Zexion.  It is not, in fact, a body-type he is familiar with, and given he's taken multiple samples from all of the... what had Xemnas-dono decided to call them?  Nobodies, that was right.  Even so, he isn't familiar with this one.

Ahh.  Must be the new member, then.

"What," he says, and only the knowledge that frozen samples, while good for storage, are not so good for verbal answers keeps him from letting the ice in his voice out onto the child, "is the meaning of this?"

The other looks up at him, in what he assumes is some sort of vapid expression, though it's hard to tell with its hood up.

"Huh?" it - he, what that sort of tonal range - says.  "Oh, that."  He shrugs.  "I was just reading this-" Vexen takes a moment to be impressed, as 'this' appears to be _The Tome of Ifrit_ , which is both a high-level magical-chemistry text, and written in Ancient Midgarian "-and it said you could use some've the stuff in here to make a cool explosion.  An' it did."

Vexen, quite predictably, does not react well to this, and any lingering feelings of admiration of competence were ruthlessly shoved aside.  He doesn't even recall ever having them until his last few moments of existence.


End file.
